Chronicles of the Unemployed Ninja Izuna
by Y2Kyle
Summary: A cross over story of Izuna and Naruto. The story start off with Izuna going to Konoha before Naruto left, then when she leaves she come back 3 years later and thats when the story get going.


This story is going to be a crossover of Izuna the unemployed ninja and Naruto series. The first few chapters will be of Naruto part 1, and the rest will start from Naruto Shippuuden chapter 487. These first 7 chapters are before shippuuden so Izuna would be 13 and a half. So when it hits the Shippuuden chapters, she will be 16 and have gone through what she did in her games.

Chronicles of the Unemployed Ninja Izuna

Chapter 1:

OFF TO KONOHA!

In a small village that was just basically a dirt road with building on the sides, people were opening up there shops and restaurants for their customers.

In a small in 3 people would be in an inn sitting at the dining area. One would be an old bolding man in a purple ninja suit and the other two would be two girls dressed as ninjas as well. One had long black hair and red eyes, with a calm expression while she was wearing a blue ninja suit, while the other girl had short pink hair and triangular goggles. She wore a red ninja outfit with the top reveling a bit of her cleavage; she had quite a big bust for her age while there other girl was flat.

"Thanks for taking us out Grandboss," The pink haired girl said as she smiled and ate a bowl of noodles. "It nice to get out of the castle ones in a while….And not work…."

"Oh, it was nothing Izuna. You girls are at a young age; you shouldn't work all the time." He would laugh then turn his head to the black haired ninja. "How is your squid, Shino?"

The girl took her time to chew her food then wipe her lips with a napkin. "It is quite good actually." She said as she finished her plate then grabbed a cup next to it and took a sip from it. "The tea is also really refreshing."

"That's nice to hear." He would smile, but then a loud thud would be made as the three ninja's turned their head to the door of the inn.

A bit foot with a wooden sand on it would appear to have kicked the door open. The walked in a man with a big smile and white spikey hair and a red vest, he also would have a metal plate like thing on his forehead. He took stance as he stuck his hands out. A grin grew on his face. "IT IS I, THE GREAT TOAD SAGE, JIRAIYA!" HE said as he swung around his large ponytail.

The two girls had a sweat drop as they stared at the strange man. "Jiraiya!" Grandboss would say as he walked up to the man and laughed. "It's been such a long time."

"It sure has, Gen-an." They would laugh as Grandboss would look up to his old aquatint that was taller than him. "What brings you here?" Gen-an asked.

"Well, I was heading on a journey and going to train an extraordinary boy, but then I heard you were nearby so I told him I would go back to him in a week." The toad sage explained.

"That sounds nice." Gen-an said as he looked back to the two girls. "Oh yes, this is Jiraiya, He is an old friend of mine, he met you two a few times when you were younger."

"Ahhhhh, so this young lady must be Izuna, what a young woman she became." He said as he looked at the young girl.

"Ummmm...Thanks" She said as she blushed and had a cracked smile. "Don't forget, Shino-sis." Izuna said as she grabbed the other girl and pulled her in front of her to hide from the toad sage..

"I believe I remember meeting you when Izuna and I were younger." She said with an emotionless lazy stare.

"I see there still the same in some ways." Jiraya chuckles as he took off a sack he was carrying on his back and placed it on the ground next to a wall. "Hey Gen, I know a great spot near here for…..Studying….. want to see it?"

Gen-an's face then went red as he rubbed his chin. "Why yes indeed, and while we do that we can catch up from all these years." He said as he walked out the door. "You girls be good okay, Me and Jiraya are just going to catch up on old times, bye"

Jiraya then followed out. "Oh, I also got a new book to tell you about. I think it might be my best." He said as he closed the door.

"Well that's great…" Shino sighed as she sat down and looked at Izuna who had a devilish smile. "What are you scheming now?"

Izuna then grabbed the bag Jiraya left behind and started to look though it for a wallet, but she pulled out some sheets of paper and journal. "Oh, what have we here?"

"Izuna….. I wouldn't go through that man's stuff if I were you…." She said as she sat on a chair behind Izuna and rested her elbow on the table and held her head up with her hand.

"Glad to know you worry about me Shino-sis, but I got this." She then tossed the papers on the table that Shino's elbow was resting on and Izuna even pick pocketed a bag of Konoha currency. "Look at these; it looks like he was writing a story or something." Izuna said.

Shino then grabbed one of the sheets that had a title called, The Ambitious Ninja, "Hmmmm, we can read some of his stuff till they get back…." Shino said as she looked through the sheets.

"Nawwww, I'll wait till the movie." Izuna said as she waved her hand at Shino. "Hmmmm….. What's this?" Izuna then found a folder, and then emptied it out on the table as Shino read one of Jiraya's books, Make out Paradise. The folder then dropped lots of photographs of different sights of a village. Her eyes glittered as she saw so many good looking restaurants, and nice looking hot spots….. But it seemed in every picture there was a girl in a skimpy outfit or bending over. "These girls think they can take me on! HA! THEY GOT NOTHING ON ME!" Izuna said but then looked down and saw one the pictures had a large sign saying, Konohagakure village. "So these girls think they're so hot, I GIVE THEM HELL!" She then ran out the door and pointed to the sky. "OFF THE KONOHAGAKURE!..." She would then notice that there was farmer staring at her while he was tending his goat. She glared at him. "You herd me, bitch." She said as she ran away, down the dirt road. "I'm goanna kick some so called hot chick ass when I get down there." She evilly said as she ran. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

2 hours later.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" She said shouted as she then stopped and looked around while taking a breather. "Where is this place even located…?" She placed her finger on her lip as she looked around. "Ahhhhh Fu… WAIT?" She then pulled out 5 talismans that said Ten-I. "These will teleport me to random nearby places." She then rose one and used it.

VOOOOOOOOSH! And with that she vanished in a blue light.

She then reappeared behind Jiraya and Gen-an who were in the bushes looking at some girls who were in a hot spring. "Ewwwww GROSS!" She then used the second one and vanished again in a blue light. The two men then looked behind them as they didn't see anything.

The second place she ended up was inside a castle in front of a king that she would recognize. "OH…. Back so soon." The king would say as looked at the ninja girl. "NO FUCK YOU!" she would shout as she used another talisman to teleport out.

"Oh god, At this rate I'll never make it…" She said shivering then noticed she was next to Shino who had already finished reading the first book and a other book of Jiraya's and had gotten to read a third one. "She likes those books to much…. I wonder what they are about." She said as she used her fourth talisman, and vanished again.

Now she appeared in a dark gloomy cave as she saw cloaked figures standing deep inside the cave, they wore black robes with red clouds on them and straw hats. She then ran and hid behind a large rock. "Things are going perfectly….." One cloaked person would say seeming to be the leader. "Wait… ware is Hidan?"

Izuna then held a kunai just in case something was to happen as she got the fifth talisman ready to be used. "Okay, here we go the last one…." Just when she was going to use it another cloaked being was walking her way.

"Just fuck'n wait." He would mumble as he got closer to where Izuna was hiding. "Which of your mother fuckers took my pants, I'm fucken nude under this damn robe….." and as he said this Izuna moved her foot which made her step onto his robe and make it be pulled off of him as he walked to the group fully naked. "and….. OH FUCKEN COCK SUCKER!" He would curse as he turned around to see a shadow in the shape of a young girl who was on top of his robe. "YOU DIRTY WHORE!" He said as he ran at her but then be blinded by a blue light she made with Ten-I.

"Damn whore!..." He ranted as he picked up his robe. "I will make it my one goal to kill that bitch…. whoever she is." He would then look to the other cloaked people as they gawked at him. "Oh fuck you guys, this isn't the first time you saw me naked." He said angrily.

Izuna would then appear in front of a huge gate. "SHIT! That was my last one, and I am not even in that Konoha place!" She said as she crossed her arms and stomped her feet. She then looked at the gate. "Wait, this place is from the pictures….. I MADE IT!" She cheered as she clapped her hands. "Take that you bitches that thought I couldn't make…. You know who you are!" She shouted as she pointed to a group of attractive girls who then walked away. "Ha, I won against those bitches." She would then try to go though the gate but it seemed it was locked. "Oh great, this is as bad as having small breasts." She would say as she looked to the top of the gate. "I got an idea." She would then jump at the gate and try to climb it but only to fail and slide back down on her behind, "stupid 90 degrees door!" She would shout as she stood up and stomped her feet and backed up away from the door at a far distance. "Okay, I'll have to ram this bitch!" She would then have a running start as she was going to try and body check the huge gate doors open but as she was about to hit it, an old man upend them and look out the door with a smile. "Hello? Do we have a visitor?" but as the man opened the door he was tackled by the young girl onto the ground.

"Oh…." Izuna would look to see the gate was open. "WOW! I don't know my own strength!" She would laugh as she looked down to the old man. "Whats your problem?" She then stood up and brushed dust off of her ninja outfit. She then walked forward as she gazed at the village. "This is Konoha?" She said to herself. She then walked into the streets of Konoha as she looked at buildings while the people around her looked at her with question.

A blond boy with an orange suit and head band with a symbol carved into it then walked by but then Izuna caught his eye. "Sakura!" he spoke out as he mistaken Izuna for someone else. "You finally learned the Sexy jutsu!" He said as he grabbed Izuna's hands.

Izuna was caught off guard as she didn't expect anyone to be shouted at by a random boy off the street. "You must be mistaking me for another hot girl." She said as she pulled her hands away. The boy then laughed. "Good one, Sakura." He said for he didn't believe Izuna. "Now let's go, Kakashi needs us for something." He then grabbed Izuna's arm and dragged her with him down the street. "Nice outfit to! It looks great."

"Wait, I could let this little punk show me around and get to know the people and history….. Its SOLID PROOF!" She thought to herself as she had and evil smirk and her face.

END OF CHAPTER

So there it is, the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I will work as fast as possible on the next chapters. I just can't wait for the shippuuden stories though.

The characters from Izuna and Naruto are of no way mine, they are created by there own respective makers.


End file.
